Hana Asakura: All His Own
by ZekeFreek
Summary: Every since nii-kun read me that story, strange things have been happening. I don't know why, but maybe the book had some clues. And what's with my furyoku? It's like... what did dad say... fluctuating? My way of explaining the mentalite orange.Hana fic.
1. Morning Chat

I do not own Shaman King.

IactaMurmur: Hey, this is my first fanfic of SK. I was so perplexed by the orange on the Mentalite cover, I decided to write a fanfic about it. I hope you like it. Also as a note, I just took a 10-minute course in honorifics from a friend of mine. So if anything is mis-used, please tell me?

* * *

Hana: All his Own.

Chapter One: Morning Chat

The window beside the bed was half-open, letting in a cool breeze. The alarm clock had since gone off four times, all evenly spaced within an hour's time. A knock came from the door. No reaction. Yoh pushed it open and walked into the room of his son, clothes and toys flooded over the floor. He chuckled, walking over everything in the way of his son.

He sat on the bed beside the sleeping boy, running his fingers through the wild blond hair. It was a bit thicker than Anna's, but otherwise similar. It was incredible really, the amount of affection he had developed for the kid in the few weeks he had known him. Though, he had expected this, it was a lot to take in.

Both he and Anna had spent almost every moment with him since then. Almost to the point of seeming obsessive, but Yoh didn't see it that way. There was no way to make up the six years they weren't here, it was impossible.

They missed nearly a third of his childhood, but after getting to know him, it seemed he was reasonably happy while they were away. That was good, and Hana still had a whole life to live, he wouldn't be a kid forever but…

Yoh shook his head, "We'll get there when we get there". He rubbed Hana's shoulder gently. Hana rolled over, for a split second Yoh could see a grin. "Hana-kun…". Hana rolled over twice more before opening his eyes.

"Good morning, tou-san…" he said softly, before falling into a yawn. Yoh patted him on the head, smiling from ear to ear.

"As if you haven't felt my hair enough, tou-san".

"Aha, so you were awake!"

"Was not, I was sleeping the whole time".

"Right".

They both smiled, there had been a lot of smiling for awhile now. Nobody was quite used to this yet, but they were all getting there. Yoh glanced at the clock, nearly nine thirty. "Say, Hana?".

Hana stared at his father curiously, Yoh nearly blushed, he couldn't get over those eyes of his. Such a beautiful shade of amber, most fathers wouldn't think of their sons with adjectives like _beautiful_, but that's how Yoh is.

"Could you tell me a story?"

"Heh?", Hana replied, a bit thrown back. He wasn't sure what his father meant. He knew some stories but, it was kind of weird to tell his dad a story.

"I feel like we've told you so many stories about us since we got back… I'm kind of sick of talking about myself… I want to hear about Hana".

Yoh laid back into Hana's bed, which was too small for him, but ample size for Hana, who wasn't even four feet tall yet. Hana looked down to his bare feet, thinking of something. While he sat there sitting back against the wall, trying to recall something interesting, Yoh examined his son even closer.

He wore a sea green T-shirt and black sweatpants, both were slightly too big for him, but according to Tamao he was in-between sizes right now.

Hana must've sat there for nearly ten minutes, but he couldn't think of anything exciting or interesting. He didn't want to bore his dad.

"You can tell me anything you want, Hana, I just want to listen about you from you" Yoh stated with reassurance. Hana nodded and thought for a moment more.

_Anything…_

He chose anything that came to mind to tell his dad about. The time he lost his fishing pole to the mouth of a fast river. When Seyram helped him with getting some music on his MP3 player (to remind you, this is technically 2007), the time he tried making dinner, that one time he helped some kid find his why home. Anything he could remember, and Yoh listened intensely.

He remembered every word…

* * *

_What I do? Everyone is gone…_

_I knew this book was evil… but that's what I liked about it…_

_We liked about it… he said we'd like it…_

_Who's he? How stupid am I?_

_I know perfectly well who he is… Wait… No…_

_I should feel ashamed, no… who's telling me that?_

_Yes…No… Shameful… Am I?_

_Says who?_

_Says he?_

_Who's he?_

_Who's I?_

_Who's that?_

A figure walks, and walks and walks… Through cities, and forests and over mountains and across water. The figure walks and walks, and he shall soon stop… it draws closer, as it comes near, it thinks less and less, until its mind was as silent as its footsteps, which too, were about to stop…

* * *

IactaMurmur: I wanted to get this first one up, my beginnings are always short and crappy. But everything starts somewhere. Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong/right as I go along. Next Chapter should be soon. I tend to keep chapters short so I can update often. Meh, just my style.

~Iacta Murmur~


	2. Noise Pollution

I do not own Shaman King.

IactaMurmur: Well, I just published Chapter 1 this morning, but after reading two very nice reviews, and finding out that all my friends are busy tonight, I deciding to keep going. I have sent two Beta-Reader requests and you know who you are, so unless I hear from you before this is published, the brackets below will remain empty.

[#1 was too busy. Still waiting on reply from #2. If anybody is available for beta-reading, PM me. ]

I will get back to YohHana often, and probably include some stories he had told. But it'd be kind of weird saying this is a story about the orange and have the first dozen chapters be Half Fluff and Half Gollum-esk italic speech with no quotations.

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Two: Noise Pollution

Hana sat the couch with an annoyed look on his face. It was loud, very loud, it had been for over two weeks now. In the vastness of a six-year old's vocabulary, his least-favorite word was now, 'construction'. He even looked it up;

Main Entry: **con·struc·tion**

Pronunciation: \kən-ˈstrək-shən\

Function: _noun_

Date: 14th century

**1** **:** the act or result of **construing**, interpreting, or explaining  
**2 a** **:** the process, art, or manner of **constructing** something; _also_ **:** a thing constructed **b** **:** the construction industry working in construction  
**3** **:** the arrangement and connection of words or groups of words in a sentence **:**syntactical arrangement  
**4** **:** a sculpture that is put together out of separate pieces of often disparate materials

— **con·struc·tion·al** \-shnəl, -shə-nəl\ _adjective_

— **con·struc·tion·al·ly** _adverb_

Hana gave it his own definition; "Construction, the act of annoying people with noise-pollution and the smell of gasoline". He sighed, it couldn't be helped. The grand opening of Funbari Hot Springs was in four days and the housing complex wasn't even finished. Actually complex isn't accurate, it was only about the size of the initial building he lived in.

It had about twelve guest rooms. A lobby and the springs ran through it on the bottom floor. The second floor rooms were arrange around a balcony above the Spring itself. He had seen some of the finished rooms, they were very nice.

Ryu had starting filling his recipe box, which was already quite full with a lot of new dishes. He had been using dinner as a way of testing dishes he had minimal practice with. So far, Hana figured that most were great, but the few that weren't… well really weren't.

Anna had finally decided on the price-point. A night was 2900 yen. (About 32 Dollars, 22 Euros, 19 pounds, 39 Canadian Dollars), excluding food and other services.

"Tou-san, how can you stand this noise?", asked Hana, looking over to the Kitchen. Yoh seemed to be humming something, and didn't respond. Hana was about to try again, before he looked closer at Yoh's head, which was turned towards some nature documentary.

His old headphones, or rather Mikihisa's headphones had long since broken. It was a incident that occurred when Yoh and Anna were in Venezuela. Yoh hadn't gotten into further detail, but he still keeps the broken headphones in a wooden box.

These days, Yoh wore a pair of headphones that were very similar, same orange color and square shape, but clean and sleek as it was much newer.

Hana's previously moodless mouth curved into a smile. He wondered where he might get headphones like that. His train of thought was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

"Hana, can you see who it is?", asked Yoh, as he stared into the screen a bit more. Now showing Steve Irwin holding a snake. Hana rolled his eyes, oh sure, he can hear the little doorbell, but not his question. The door opened itself, just as he got there. "Wha-?", he uttered before a flash of light shined upon his face.

* * *

"Hana, can you see who it is?", asked Yoh. Hana got up off the couch, rolling his eyes and opening the door. In the doorway stood a tall man with short black hair in a business suit.

"Hello, my name is Ethan Coulton. Representative of Coulton Industries. I'm here to reserve a couple of rooms for a little family reunion of mine", the man said in a very professional tone.

Yoh grabbed a clip-board on the table, after pausing his music. Asked the man about the details and wrote them all done. Apparently, he required five rooms. "We'll see you opening day", Yoh said with a smile. The man bowed and closed the door.

"Coulton Industries… sound like good customers", he said before walking back to the table.

Hana shrugged, walking back to the couch. He laid his head down, and felt something hard on top of the pillow. "Huh?", he muttered to himself before turning over to see a white book with a black circle on the cover.

"Where'd this come from?", he asked himself as Yoh ran upstairs to tell Anna about the Coulton's reservation.

* * *

Hana had thought nothing of the book, so he had just left it on the couch. "I'm going for a walk, I need a break from this noise", Hana called back to his father, who nodded in return.

His smile grew bigger the farther he got from the construction. He began kicking a rock up the sidewalk, passing a public park.

The park was only about half as crowded as usual, various families and friends scattered around doing numerous activities, catch, picnics, Frisbee, there was a kid walking several dogs.

As he stooped down to pick up an empty soda can, he felt a sharp pain in his face.

It knock him over, he opened his hurting eyes to see a soccer ball beside him. "Hey! What idiot kicked this ball at me!", he called out in the direction of the ball.

A kid slightly older than him with a buzzcut stared angrily at him, "I put that can there, don't touch it!".

Hana frowned, "It's littering, I was just going to throw it away!", he growled. The kid chuckled, Hana clenched his fists, he couldn't stand people laughing at him.

"What's so funny!?", Hana asked defensively, staring down the kid.

"You're a no-good hippie aren't you?"

"Wha- I'm just throwing a can away!"

"One can can't do nothing"

"It all adds up!"

"Yeah, right"

Hana couldn't take this idiot's babble any longer, he took a walk to get away from loud noises, not run into an argument, and although the kid couldn't see it, Hana was surrounded by an aura of lime-green furyoku. He didn't realize this when he kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could at the kid.

It wasn't lightspeed or anything, but it was fast enough to take the kid by surprise. It hit the kid right in the gut, knocking him to the ground. He grunted, as Hana looked with a confused look on his face.

The kid started crying, and Hana shook his head. "All talk…", he muttered to himself, tossing the can in the garbage bin near a tree.

He had never had much of a chance to use furyoku, so occasionally he'd forget how. As he walked further down, he wondered how he let it slip without knowing it. He could care less whether the kid got hurt, but if it were to happen with somebody important to him? He dismissed that thought for the moment, taking a rest on a nearby bench and looked up at the clouds.

_What would it be like to fight… another shaman?_

_

* * *

_

As the kid's crying faded into a soft whimper, a tall shadow fell over the kid. _He is in my way… But no I… Only way…no… _

The figure grabbed the kid by the neck and flung him across the park as if he were an aluminum can, the kid smashed against a tree, knocking him out. And then, he kept walking, and walking.

* * *

IactaMurmur: Two chapters in one day? Yeah, I told you, short chapters with high frequency. As I get farther in, they'll probably get longer.

The headphones thing is a reflection of my life, I'm dying to get a pair of Skullcandy over-ear headphones, because I am sick of earbuds… gah. Anyway, please review and expect an update soon. Credit to Merriam-Webster for the definition of "construction".


	3. NightTime

I do not own Shaman King.

And neither do you.

And if you do, please re-make the anime.

Thank you.

IactaMurmur: I'm not crazy about OCs but yes this story will have them. I've been watching Zatch Bell recently, and after reading SK, I think it's kind of a rip-off.

Zeno is basically a 6-year old Hao without the smiling.

Yeah, I'll probably use this space to rant. So if you wanna a little insight on me, good. If you don't, just scroll down, :).

By the way, a question about honorifics. I looked up that Hana would call Yohmei as 'Ojii-san', but is that the same pronunciation as 'Oji-san'? Same for 'nii-san' and 'nee-san'. I have a South Korean pal that taught this stuff, but since he was practically raised here in the U.S, he has no idea. Anybody?

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Three: Night-time

The noise had passed, construction finished that evening. Hana was relieved, and excited. Nii-kun said next time he came up from Izumo, they could fly Golem around. He had never flown before, he wondered what it'd be like.

Yohmei was coming up with the Munzer siblings to help with the grand opening. It hadn't been that long since he last saw them, but he always liked it when they came over.

These thoughts diminished into his slumber, unaware of the figure standing over him. The figure was only slightly taller than Hana himself, but looked much more menacing.

"This one could be useful…", the figure muttered to himself. He reached into his backpack, and pulled a sleek pair of black headphones with a orange skull on the cuffs.

"Gníomhachtaíonn tú", the figure whispered, the headphone let out a slight beep. It grinned, and slowly placed the headphones upon Hana's sleeping head. "Unbelievable, your not much younger than I…".

The figure looked to the cabinet against the wall. He opened it slowly, revealing it's treasure. The Futsu no Mitama lay silent upon a soft pillow. The figure's eyes widened, as he quickly closed the cabinet doors and faded through the wall.

Amidamaru poked his head through the bedroom door, scanned the room and concluded nothing had happened. Strange, he thought he felt something. Suddenly, unconscientiously Hana's furyoku began to rise again.

Amidamaru pondered this, and faded back into the hallway.

* * *

The figure had sneaked around the block away from the soon-to-be opened Inn. "Damn, now he'll be on Guard all night", the figure complained out loud in a childish tone. He pulled a cell-phone out of his pocket, typed something and pressed 'send'.

"Vaughn, should we come back tomorrow?", said a nearby voice. The figure nodded, "We would be dragged there one way or another…".

Vaughn sighed, "Besides, it's safer that way. There's no way he'd bother showing up". The second voice remained silent, and the wind picked up.

* * *

"It seems his furyoku is rising at random intervals, I've noticed it before, but never when he was asleep", Amidamaru finished. He figured he'd better mention now, before it could mean anything serious.

Anna pushed the various letters and papers to the side. She thought it might come to this point eventually. That is, if it hadn't already happened while they were gone.

She could only conclude that her son must not have been trained much. If he couldn't control his furyoku, that could mean trouble. There was only one solution…

"Yoh! Wake up!", she called out to her husband who had fallen asleep on the couch not too long ago. Yoh nearly jumped at the sound of his name. He fell off the couch onto the floor.

"Ow…", he mumbled to himself, sitting back up.

"You are going to train our son tomorrow"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself"

"I heard you but do you mean…"

"Yes"

"Oh…"

"Hana-dono seems unable to control his furyoku. I have noticed it over the last few days", Amidamaru informed Yoh, who looked unsure how to take this turn of events.

"You can do this however you see fit, Yoh", Anna stated plainly, to which Yoh was about to smile but she continued, "But when you two get back, I expect his furyoku to be under control".

He smiled anyway, How hard could it be?

"This is all part of your promise you know"

"I guess it is…"

"For the next four hundred and ninety-three years, our descendants will train their children until the time comes"

"Will we ever know?"

"It's the Shaman Fight… I think we will"

"Then I can't wait", Yoh admitted, still smiling.

* * *

IactaMurmur: Short one, like all the others right? Well it's my style. I've 9 days of school before my winter break starts. It seems like a lot and also not very much all at once. This chapter is really short because it is just a bridge chapter between 2 and 4. It only takes place at night and nothing else happens on that night.

I'm thinking of writing a X-Mas themed fanfic.

Btw, does anybody where the Munzer siblings are from? I'll need to know for the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Lovin' It!

I do not own Shaman King… not yet anyway…muahaha… oh? Hello, I didn't see you there… pay no attention to the man behind the screen!

IactaMurmur: It is 7:11 PM Eastern Time on the 9th of December 2009. In my attempt to make a longer chapter, the estimated time of release is December 13th 2009. This line will not be altered.

To reply to a review, Anna would've liked to train her son, but the grand opening has her too busy.

I'm also planning to write a X-Mas themed fanfic. My break starts on the 18th, but I will probably get a lot done before then as well. I won't promise it will be done by Christmas, but I can promise it will at least be very soon after.

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Four: Lovin' It!

The box inched across the floor slowly at an uneven pace. It stopped, from the ends of messy brown hair, several sweat drops fell upon the surface. Only a few more feet, just a tad further.

Redseb sighed as he gave the box another hard push, and another. Damn, just what was in this box? He turned it into the kitchen, and gave the final push. When it was in, he nearly fell to the floor. Helping? Yeah right, he was practically doing everything.

Ojii-san was such a hypocrite, every other day he'd say he was never too old for anything, despite being eighty-eight years old. And today he decides to play the 'you-would-make-an-old-man-work?' routine.

Redseb stood up and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket…

_Check Lamps in Guest Rooms, CHECK._

_Place Trash Cans in marked locations, CHECK_

_Separate Forks, Spoons and Knives, CHECK_

_Store meat in the freezer, CHECK_

_Translocate boxes into back-room…_

He took a nearby pen and marked that off as well. As much of a pain it was, it was nice to do something else for a change.

When he and Seyram were adopted into the Asakura family, the first thing Yohmei did was start to train them.

He remember it very clearly; "_If your going to call yourself an Asakura, I will make you a proper shaman!_".

He and his sister had been trained in Divination for the last seven years. As far as Yohmei was concerned, they were not at all bad.

That, in addition to numerous other things ojii-san had taught, had given him a style of combat, apart from Golem. Although, he couldn't imagine what he would use it for anymore.

He turned his thoughts away from work, Hana would be home later. Fun little squirt, he was. He thought about having a spare with him sometime. But then came over the sudden realization that if Hana got so much as a scratch, nee-san would be all over him. Speak of the Devil…

A shadow came over him, "Sleeping on the job, are we?", the voice said smoothly but threatening. Redseb shivered, training didn't sound so bad right about now.

* * *

The lush riverbank, what a spot it was. Patches of tall grass blew back and forth in the wind, and the river ran mildly through the landscape like a treadmill on 'warm-up'.

Tall trees surrounded the area, making it quite shady, save for the beams of sunlight that break through the emerald cover. (I don't know if they have pine trees in Japan, but since there everywhere I'm assuming).

"You get it now?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure?"

"Of course, pour into the Fitsu no Mitama and relax, right?"

"Right, you got it"

Yoh stood over his son and observed closely, he hadn't ever preformed an oversoul with just the Fitsu no Mitama before, it looked like longsword, like the ones used by the French back in the day.

Yoh had spent the way there thinking of how best to teach Hana to control his furyoku. He can't imagine it would be easy for him, after all, he was _her_ son.

[*btzztbbztttzbbbztt* Sorry guys, Little quick intermission here. In the Mentalite, Anna's furyoku is not shown. I wanna do a little theory-crafting and give my reasoning for this.

Takei didn't put it because it wouldn't make sense. If you look at all the things she's done, she must be incredibly powerful. What I'm saying is that her furyoku total must have been so close to Hao's that the story wouldn't make sense.

"Gee, Anna. Why don't you go through hell once for twice and just kick his ass".

Sry but that comment wouldn't make sense at the end of this chapter so… yeah. :) *bzztttzbbzbttzbbzt*]

So then he thought of it. "Hana?", he called out, knowing for well he was right in front of him, looking down at what he had created.

Hana's head perked up immediately. As if his father's face was equally interesting as a glowing sword. "I want you to land a blow on me, can you do that?".

Hana stared at him, confused. He looked down at his blade, and then back to his father. "Wouldn't that hurt without Amidamaru to protect your body?".

Yoh looked at the blade, and knew he and Amidamaru were chuckling at the same thing.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that", Yoh said with a smile. Hana looked doubtful, not of his ability to hit Yoh, but he didn't wanna hurt him.

"Trust me, Hana, I'll be fine", Yoh said with a wide grin, backing up a good few meters.

Hana shrugged and ran forward at his father. He held up the blade and prepared to strike. Yoh couldn't help but smile, his strong little son… he couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Hana slashed at him, but a forceful presence send him flying back towards his original spot. "Huh? But I my slash was dead on…".

"Yeah, what on _earth_ could've happened there?", he chuckled. Hana closed his eyes and concentrated. He ran up the tried again, and again, to no avail.

"Tou-chan! I think your cheating!", he said with a slightly annoyed tone. He put down the Fitsu no Mitama for a moment.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Without a spirit, there's no way you could deflect an oversoul… right?"

Smiling, Yoh nodded. Hana stroked his chin, in deep thought.

_So cute when he's thinking… Heh_

He picked up the Fitsu-no-Mitama, and concentrated. Suddenly it started to change shape. "Hana-dono… what are you doing?", called Amidamaru.

Hana grinned, holding up a dual-side blade with a curve. "A different approach".

Yoh ran up to his son, examining the blade. "Woah… now what do you plan to use that for?".

Hana thrusted the thing at Yoh, and Yoh jumped back, shouting, "Oh yeah... heh". Hana held it behind him, and poured more furyoku into it. It grew slightly larger.

Hana exhaled as he threw it at Yoh, it span wildly leaving a greenish-yellow tail behind it. Yoh tilted his head to the left, and it flew right by him. "Cool…".

Hana grinned as he thrusted his arm back. "Hm?", Yoh muttered to himself before turned around sharply, to see the blade come right back at him. He flipped over backwards, avoiding it by a good inch.

Hana caught it as it flew back at him. "Awesome! What'll you call it, Hana-kun?".

Hana stared at it for a good moment before he smiled. "The Amida-rang!", he exclaimed proudly.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh at that one. Hana's eyebrow twitched, "You find it funny…?".

Yoh stopped suddenly. "Yes, just because it's a tad unexpected… It's really cool though", he said with a smile, hoping he didn't make Hana angry.

Hana blushed a bit, "Thanks, tou-chan…".

There was a long silence. Yoh couldn't help but stare, his son looked so cool. Did he really look like that in a fight?

"Hey tou-chan!"

"Wha- Oh, what, Hana-kun?"

"So… how are you blocking my attacks?"

_Cool, cute and smart… _

"You wanna see him? Alright, don't be too intimidated Hana-kun".

The ground shook wildly, and from it a giant figure appeared out of it, though not actually breaking through it, as it was a spirit after all.

Hana gasped in amazement. "So… cool…".

Yoh smiled, "The Spirit of Earth…". Hana looked for every little detail in the colossal spirit before him.

"How small… Man, I've always wanted to say that!", shouted Yoh, as his son stared at the S.O.E.

* * *

IactaMurmur: Well that's chapter four. Btw, I watched Sweeney Todd yesterday, THAT FILM IS A BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE!!! Had to say it.

As a little fun, take a drink everytime I write "smile" or "grin" in this chapter. You'll be smashed in no time. Lol. Until next time!


	5. Unfair Air

What if George Lucas owned Shaman King?

Let's not think about that…

Hey everybody. I mean I know the stats but I could only list about 5 people with names that read my stuff. To those people, I say, I love you all. To anybody else, leave a review. Seriously, the reason I left FFN the first, second, and third times was because of High Visitor stats and like no reviews.

Fourth time's the charm, right?

Also, to Smart-Angel, you said it can't be written as 'nii-kun'? Well I have a dilemma then, I want Hana to address Redseb like… it's kinda hard to explain, but like that he really looks up to him.

Maybe it's because I'm not Japanese, but –chan sounds too cutesy, like he'd be sounding sarcastic. And –san sounds like he'd call anybody that, so any suggestions?

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Five: Unfair Air

The roar of the engines roared as the plane took off outside. It was muffled from nearly three inches of glass, but it was still annoying. He still liked airports, all the same.

Redseb looked down from the higher level, upon the people below. They walked and ran around, business men, families going on vacation, little kids holding mommy's hands as they rush along into the terminal.

There was something about his calm attitude that liked to watch people run around, as if to mock them. He sat back into a rounded shiny chair, crossing his legs, which were covered by faded dark grey parachute pants. More pockets than he'd ever need, he thought.

Covering his upper body, was the infamous _Three Wolf Moon_ T-shirt. [.]. He ordered it online, the previous month.

He sighed, as much as he liked the atmosphere of airports, this was taking awhile. Anna had told him, Seyram and Ryu to pick up the Coultons. A shuttle service for an Inn that wasn't even opened yet? These guys must be good.

"I got it, nii-kun", she informed him, handing him a bottle and taking a seat. She wore black Capri's, and a maroon tye-dye T-shirt.

"Thanks, Seyram", he replied clearly, taking a sip. He smiled as he put it on the table beside him. Since the Shaman Fight ended, Seyram could feel again.

It took awhile to adjust to her own personality again, after being in a constant state a acedia for so long. She depended on her brother to help her with that.

He always told her to do whatever she felt the most strongly about. They were closer than most siblings, in fact Redseb couldn't remember a time that he'd been in a fight with his sister.

"Wasn't Ryu with you?", he inquired casually, taking another drink. He wasn't worried, but Ryu was the only one in the welcome party who could drive.

[I heard the Driving age in Japan is 18, but not sure. I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway]

"He's off doing something or another… I'm not sure where he went", she replied, stretching her arms out. Redseb checked his watch, **8:11 AM**. Still pretty early.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon enough…", he mumbled before taking yet another drink of soda, glancing out the window.

"What are you looking at, nii-kun?", Seyram said softly, crawling over his shoulder. He was used to this. Outside the window, there was a man walking slowly around the loading zones.

The man was in a large black leather overcoat, his face was hidden under a thick leather hood. He was very tall, although the Munzer siblings couldn't get a sense of it from that far in the distance.

Around six foot, five inches, actually. That was roughly a foot taller than Redseb, who stood at 5'6 and a half, which would be intimidating, if Redseb wasn't a shaman. But if the man was a shaman?

The man walked slowly but was reminiscent of Frankenstein's monster. His arms were at his side, but his footsteps were heavy and spaced out.

"What's the man doing on the run-way?", Seyram asked, looking to her brother. Redseb shrugged, taking another drink.

"Maybe he doesn't feel like paying today…", he suggested sarcastically, noticing his bottle was now empty. "I'm gonna get a refill, c'mon if you want", he said getting up out of the slick chair.

Seyram followed her brother, taking one last look outside, before the man was out of sight.

* * *

_Walking… must keep walking… can't stop… so tired…_

An airport employee came up to the man, "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask to get off the runway and out of the loading area, there are planes taking off, it's not safe…".

_Man makes point… good point… but he is in my way… _

The man asked, "What's your name, bub?".

_My name? Cecil… that is what they called me… Cecil Bauer… They? Who are… grr…_

Cecil picked up the man by the collar, and dragged him along the runway.

_The man struggles… this angers me… forget the man, you say? NO! He makes me… remember my name… _

_ They used to call me, daddy… there was a women too… NO! Mustn't remember that…that? _

"Aye! Lemme go! What the fuck are you doing!", the employee shouted as Cecil carried him along.

Cecil ignored him and kept going, struggle as he may. As a engine roars to Cecil's side, he chucked the man over, sending him flying into the plane's path, the impact probably killed him, but he didn't care.

* * *

Redseb took the first sip of his second soda, instead of heading back to the waiting area, they just sat at the shop. The Coulton's flight wasn't supposed to land until noon anyway.

Seyram got a soda as well, good stuff. Redseb let out a yawn, and checked his watch again, **8:34 AM**. "Why'd she make us come so early…".

Seyram started to whistle a tune, Redseb sometimes wished he could whistle, but it was just one of those things. Another one of those things, is that he would blush whenever she whistled. It was strange, he didn't know why. Like some sort of chemical reaction.

**Flight 821 to Shanghai, Now Departing.**

Redseb shrugged, it didn't matter to him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Ryu awoke in a plane, he stared around at the people attending their business. "Shit!", he exclaimed.

"Now, now… There is a child in your presence…", mocked a child's voice.

* * *

Iacta: lol, I like Airports. I really do. I wish I traveled more than I do.

This chapter is probably a middle-road in terms of length as compared to chapters so far. Which is fine. I know this chapter doesn't contain Yoh/Hana moments, but I hope you all enjoy it the same.


	6. Trouble Brewing

Shaman King. You know it, you love it. And here is a unofficial story regarding it.

Iacta: Well, it's December 23rd. My X-Mas story isn't gonna be finished until probably New Year's. Oh well. It's still seasonal.

One thing I hate is that, I write in WORD of course. And when I post it in FFN, the page is longer than WORD, even at an extended margin. Making it feel even shorter.

Eh, whatever. Here we go…

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Six: Trouble Brewing

**Will a Ryunosuke Umemiya please report to Gateway 166? I repeat, will a Ryunosuke Umemiya please report to Gateway 166? That is all.**

Redseb sat in the terminal chair, and twiddled his thumbs. The Coulton's flight landed in a half an hour and he still wasn't here. He sighed, and wondered if Anna would only punish Ryu, I mean they didn't do anything anyway. Perhaps, he concluded.

"What'll we do if he doesn't show up?", asked Seyram, tossing her empty soda bottle to the trash can, successfully. Redseb put a finger to his chin and hummed a moment. She wondered how Hana was doing, he didn't come home last night. She wondered how much better he'd be when she saw him again.

"I suppose we'll figure it out when it comes to that point", her brother replied, stretching his legs out in the chair. Seyram yawned, they had come too early.

* * *

"No, Mari! Those go in the _third_ cupboard!", Tamao exclaimed to the girl organizing the silverware and dishes. Mari nodded in acknowledgement and did as such. Tamao returned her attention back to the placement of potted plants by the window. Too many on the left? Perhaps a bit too centered?

As she made some adjustments, there was a ring in her pocket. She withdrew the sleek red cell phone and responded, "Yes?". Her face brightened up for a moment, "Master Yoh?". She listened attentively, he'd probably want her to deliver a message.

_Yeah, I'll need you to tell Anna that he's making progress. Alright? I'd let you talk to him, but he's asleep. He went all night, yeah… _

Tamao closed her phone a minute or two later. Even if he might not know it, she did care for Hana. She was a little sad when they returned. Only a little, she understood her past assignment. It was hard not to just love the little guy.

She moved a plant over to the side and went to inform Anna. Accidentally leaving her cell phone on the counter. As soon as she was out of earshot, it rang again. Mari perked her head to the window. Who could that be?

She walked over and picked it up, "Marion here". After a moment a listening, she replied, "What? Okay… no… she'll be back in a moment… Yeah I can take a message…". Redseb began to explain the details of their situation.

She raised an eyebrow, "That much, huh? Alright I'll tell her…Your welcome". She closed the phone and walked to tell Anna, wondering what she was doing anyway…

* * *

**Flight 166 is landing now.**

Redseb sighed and signaled his sister to follow him. They walked to the Gateway, wondering what they'd tell the Coultons. When the pair reached the gateway, there stood a man who possibly out-dressed everyone in a mile's radius. It was one of those ten grand three-piece suits. (Ten-grand in US dollars, lol. Ten grand in Yen isn't THAT much for a three-piece suit lol). Redseb could never tell why somebody, no matter how rich, would buy a three-piece suit that cost THAT much… or even buy a three-piece suit at all. So uncomfortable…

This man had a mullet of gold and sideburns the color of fire. His goatee was pointed and well-kept. This man was Tobias Coulton, CEO of Coulton Industries. The boss, the head-honcho, the big-cheese.

"So, this must be my welcome party?", he said in a joking manner, which was amplified by his strong welsh accent. He turned to nod to the people waiting in the Shute. A good dozen people came through, all obviously related to Tobias with the exception of Ethan, who was just a lucky employee.

Redseb explained the lack of transportation caused by unforeseeable circumstances. Tobias was actually very understanding, "Ethan! Call up a cab!". Ethan nodded and pulled out a cell phone. As Tobias led the party out the terminal.

* * *

In the mystic void…

"Shall we summon him, now, Shaman King-sama?", inquired Thalim, who was down on one knee. He was told to remind his lord in due time.

For only a moment's delay, there was complete silence. "Sure, he should be asleep now", replied the voice of the Shaman King.

Thalim nodded and faded into the void to begin the ritual. Leaving the Shaman King alone for the moment. Although, in truth, he wasn't really alone.

Hana lay asleep against his father's side, smiling in his sleep. He was exhausted from training. Yoh was impressed by how long his son could sustain his oversoul. Yoh didn't break a sweat, but he suspected he would in the days to come.

Appearing before him was an apparition of the man who gave him the same test he had just given his son.

"ugh… Silva?", Yoh muttered in a half-asleep tone. Silva smiled at the scene of Yoh and his son. He had to respect that.

"The Shaman King requests your presence", Silva said in an official tone. This was the first time that the Shaman King had requested someone to him. Perhaps now he'd start doing it more often.

"Hmm…", Yoh pondered look down to Hana, who balanced his head on Yoh's shoulder. "I can't just leave Hana here…". Silva chuckled, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Just close your eyes, I'll bring your soul to him", Silva reassured him, to which Yoh complied, after whispering something to his sleeping son.

Yoh opened his eyes, to see the greatest imbalance of white ever. He stood up, and looked around the infinite expanse of white. "Heh, this place hasn't changed at all in seven years".

"Neither have you, Yoh-kun…", said a voice he hadn't heard in the better half of a decade. He turned around to see his own twin brother, who looked the exact same as when he was coroneted.

Yoh looked down at himself, to see he was in his 15-year old body. He exclaimed to himself and examined himself. He felt his head, "Woah, I forget what it was like to have my hair this length".

The Shaman King looked upon his twin with unmoving gaze, as if he could smile but was holding it back. "Hello, Yoh-kun", he said with an almost jolly tone. Yoh mentally scratched his head.

"Hao-kun!", Yoh exclaimed happily, as he turned around sharply. Hao crossed his arms, and glared at Yoh. "I'm sorry… Nii-sama", he said, smiling awkwardly. Hao put his arms back at his sides and nodded.

"Don't you get tired of this background?"

"I can alter it, if you'd like"

"Sure"

"Any requests?"

"Surprise Me"

Hao closes his eyes and the expanse of white slowly morphed into a familiar setting with many buildings and planes. "Recognize this place?", Hao asked, landing to the ground.

Yoh looked around him, "Of course, this is the Naval Base were we first met after the prelims…". Hao nodded and gestured Yoh to walk along side him. Yoh did so, enjoying his younger body. It was a strange phenomena indeed.

"So, what does the Shaman King need my company for?"

Hao smiles to blue sky, "I wanted to tell you something, regarding my nephew".

Yoh returned his smile, "About time!".

* * *

The last part of this chapter was influenced by your FanFic, Smart-Angel. I had to give credit for that much, :). I hope you all like this chapter. Things are going to keep going strong. Review, Rejoice, and Enjoy this Holiday Season! By the Way, this is the longest chapter yet. GO ME!

[Edit: Nvm, Second-Longest]


	7. The Trials Before Him

Owning Shaman King can wait… Let's Solve Global Warning!

Iacta: It's the day after Christmas and all my relatives have left. Chapter 7 is now. Let's go!

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Seven: The Trials before Him

* * *

The sky is full of clouds, complete overcast. Dark grey was all that could be seen all over the skies of Japan. Heavy rain was predicted, the winds were already picking up. All in all this wasn't an unheard of phenomena. Standing just under the blanket of clouds, were the Asakura twins. There unseen appearance was timeless, appearing as they were years ago.

"So, your saying I shouldn't interfere?", Yoh asked his twin, glancing briefly towards him before returning his gaze to the city below. Hao smiled at the city, before responding.

"That's correct. This is a trial for him, you have to let him deal with it".

Yoh looked down, he loved his son. He wanted to help him along his life, to be there for him. Especially since he wasn't there for six years. But at the same time, he knew more than anybody that the words of the Shaman King could never be understated.

"Hana wants you to be proud of him"

"I am! We all are!"

"But he feels as though he hasn't done anything to deserve it"

"How modest…"

"I wonder where he gets it from?", Hao replied jokingly. Yoh smiled, his brother's outlook had changed drastically since Yoh last saw him. Whether it was achieving his 1000 year goal, finding his mother, or losing his reishi, he didn't know. But more power to him. He mentally chuckled, as if Hao could gain more power.

"So, what he faces are basically Shamans?", Yoh asked, interested to know what was in store for his son. Hao looked to his other side for a moment and then turned to face Yoh.

"These cults aren't traditional. Most aren't even aware of the existence of Shamans. But they are essentially the same. The big difference is technique. How they fight would appear very unusual to any shaman. Regardless of whether they know it, their power over spirits emerges from the same source", Hao answered, it had been awhile since he had to explain something.

"Interesting…", Yoh commented, looking back down at the city. But why now? What were these cults up to? What were they after? He suddenly felt concern for Hana, who had to deal with it.

"Hey, Yoh-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Everything will work out, right?", Hao said, as a verbal way of giving a little brother an elbow. Yoh smiled and nodded. And with a flash, he was returned to his body. The sun was just starting to rise.

He sighed, "I wonder how Opening Day went…". As he ended that sentence, the phone in his pocket rang. He shrugged, perhaps he would find out. After a moment of listening, he replied, "What!? But I can't… Well… I don't know, I was going to find out today… Yeah, but I can't cook like Ryu… Anna… Anna, really?… Egh… Fine, We're on our way", he flipped his phone closed and awoke his son.

"Tou-chan!", called out Hana, after Yoh had started walking. He turned around and noticed exactly what his son was going to inform him of. "I don't remember wearing this thing…", Hana said.

He stood about three and half feet above the ground, and upon his shoulders was a familiar cloak worn by a certain relative of his. Yoh stared to the sky, _Hehe, nice…_

"It's a gift", Yoh said, gesturing Hana to keep up. "From who?", Hana asked running up to Yoh's side.

"Your uncle", Yoh answered cheerily, Hana looked down at the cloak. He had heard a lot about his uncle. He never understood him until the end of the story, up until then he had a very different opinion of him. It was kind of hard to place what he viewed his uncle as, so he didn't think of him a whole lot.

"Why?"

"Not sure, but I'd hang on to it"

"Hm… Okay, I kinda like it anyway", Hana said smiling at the overcast, like his father.

* * *

"He's not answering", replied Machi, putting down the phone for about the sixth time that day. Anna scratched her head, this wasn't like Ryu. He committed to everything, he was possibly the most loyal employee, nay person she ever met, save for perhaps a small African child.

The Coultons weren't the only guests, but they outnumbered the rest of them. She was hoping Yoh's cooking would be enough. She thought it was fine, but then again, she'd had years to get used to it. The Munzers sat on the couch to the side of the room.

"Nii-kun…", Seyram whispered to Redseb, who was previously reading a magazine. It was a Japanese gaming magazine. This _Left for Dead_ game looked awesome, he had a thing for zombies.

"Yeah?"

"We don't we just use Golem to find him?", she suggested, his eyes lit up with revelation, knowing she was referring to the spirit searching system. He smiled, of course she'd tell him before anybody else.

"Let's try it", he replied, marking his page and putting the magazine down. They headed outside to where the Golem was hidden. Being so big, they had to activate the camouflage feature.

* * *

"Awful quiet for someone who was just abducted", said a gruff voice.

"What's with his hair?", said a condescending feminine voice.

"Do you think he'll be enough to get their attention?", said a calm soothing voice.

Ryu sat on the ground, he wasn't tied up or bound. The ground around him was stained with blood. Symbols that were alien to him. He could move, but not outside of that space. Looking over to his right, Tokageroh was in a similar situation, although Ryu noticed the symbols were different.

These people… what were they? They felt like shamans, but… something was off…

A child walked up to Ryu, completely cloaked. "I have two questions for you…". Ryu nodded in acknowledgement, and the kid proceeded, "Do you know an 'Hana Asakura'?".

Ryu nodded. The kid made some strange hand gestures to the cloaked people around him. "And… have you ever heard of _The Shinsei Tree_?".

Ryu shook his head. "Then… I can assume you know nothing of it's fruit…".

* * *

Iacta: That's chapter seven. Re-reading it, it has a strange flow to it compared to other chapters. This happens with me, I like some of the ideas I have planned for later on in the story, and am in a bit of a rush to get there. Oh well. Please review and C'ya l8r.


	8. Suitable Substitute

Own Shaman King, I do not.

Iacta: To those who think ending with cliffhangers are "evil". I would like to challenge your perception of evil. Secondly, I have an average so far of a chapter every 4.5 days. Of course based on 7, this is not ENTIRELY accurate but whatever. LoL.

With my X-Mas oneshot complete now, I turn more attention to this story. Not that I've been ignoring it or anything. Just to give you guys an update on how far into the story you currently are, I have about 60 or so chapters planned. After it's finished, I'll probably edit them into a dozen or so. As they are quite short.

Woah, as I write this there is a bit of a windstorm, and my neighbor's grill just fell into his pool. Serves him right, how dare he have a pool without me? Just kidding. Anyway, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Eight: Suitable Substitute

The guests were mostly asleep, it was late at night. Opening day was past, everyone was relieved. They had done alright. Aside from that, the Munzers had located Ryu in a desolate mountain area of China.

They had told Anna, who asked Yoh if his brother had mentioned anything about it.

"He didn't say anything about Ryu"

"What did he say, then?"

"Not to tell you until later"

"When is that?"

"He said I'd know…"

This didn't go over to well with Anna at first, but she accepted that Hao had his reasons. Yoh would have to tell her at some point anyway. She didn't like not knowing what Hao had foreseen for their son. There must be a reason why she couldn't know yet.

And there was one other thing bothering her. Where had Hana gotten those headphones? And why wasn't he using them for anything? She had dismissed it as unimportant.

"You two are going to go get him, when you find him call me", she instructed the Munzers. Who were chosen on the single basis that they had air transportation.

"Call from China?", Redseb asked smugly, tossing a backpack into the control chamber of Golem. Anna nodded, "Yes, from China". Redseb shrugged, as Hana came running outside.

"Can I come, too?", asked Hana, who was practically jumping up and down. Anna looked down at her son. Something told her she should let him go. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

She nodded and turned to Redseb with a look saying _Nothing-Better-Happen-Or-Else_. He felt a chill run down his spine and nodded, motioning for Hana to come on up.

Hana hopped into the control chamber and sat down. He wondered what flying was like. His anticipation grew until they took off. Looking down at the ground, through the main window, it was amazing how small everything looked.

After a moment he frowned, everything was unnatural looking. Why was everything divided into squares and triangles? Nature wasn't so perfect at geometry. He felt sad, man had reshaped the natural world.

Once they were over the ocean, they lowered significantly. Maybe about thirty yards above the water. Hana could see the waves crashing against each other, he felt better now. He felt the cloak in his travelling bag, a perfect replica of the one his uncle wore.

He knew that his uncle didn't like humans. And it hadn't taken Hana a whole lot of time to understand why. Like that kid in the park, they were ignorant and wasteful. Like right now, humans would wonder why a six-year old would be thinking about something like that right now.

They shielded their young from the world in order to force ignorance upon them. It was actually quite sad. A bird flew by the window, and he smiled. Not all humans were like that, there were those who found appreciation in the small things like a bird by the window.

Even shamans had flaws, but those flaws usually didn't endanger the planet. He shook his head, tired of thinking about that topic. The bird flew in a loop and then flew out of sight.

* * *

"This is an apple", said a voice, sounding like it was indecisive on whether he enjoyed what he was doing or would rather do something else. "Can you say that? Aah…Pull".

An infant stared at the bright red fruit with curious eyes. "Ah-Pel", the baby said slowly, his silver hair swaying with the tilt of his head. The man before him shook his head chuckling, "Close. Aah-Puh-El".

"A-Ap-Apple!", the baby exclaimed, grabbing it and biting it with three teeth he didn't have the previous month. The phone rang in the distance, "Good job, don't eat the core this time". The baby snickered and tried peeling the skin off with his little baby fingers.

"Yes, Tao residence…. Heh, run off did he? Oh, you don't know?.... Interesting… Park the Golem? Eh…Sure I guess, but…", the man looked out the kitchen window. "How big is it again?... I'm sorry I haven't seen it in awhile… Well maybe you should visit more often!"

There was a moment of silence, the man sighed, "Yes, you did just hear me say that… Anyway there's a space for in the Courtyard… No need, no civilians climb this high… yes, there is a trail but it's closed… How soon will you be here?... Alright, we'll be here".

The man hung up the phone and walked back over to the baby, who's complete attention was focused on peeling an apple. The man extended his hand, and baby reluctantly placed it in his hand.

"It's not a horrible thing to ask for help, you know", he said, getting a peeling-device out of a drawer. As he peeled the apple, he wondered if Yoh had already told his son that.

* * *

"Cissila, Did you manage to get it?", said the same childish voice that had captured a sleeping Ryu the previous day. The figure sat against a tree about a dozen yards from his prisoners.

"Yeah, we stole it when he went out this morning. Almost woke the baby", a female voice said, handing the kid an object. It glistened in the light of high noon, and kid chuckled.

"Unlike a spirit, which can become attached to it's partner, a medium does not, and will obey anyone who holds it", the kid said happily. "What a nice dad, coming back to his kid like that…".

"Sir… the guy just went out for groceries…"

"I said… what a nice father…"

"Well…"

"Cissila, I need some alone time"

"Yes, sir"

As she left, another appeared in her place. One with pulsating blue skin and pitch black eyes. "Master, are you alright?".

"I am fine Nanashi…", the kid said sadly, and then changing the subject. "So, Nanashi. What do you think of our new medium?". The kid held up the object to the spirit, who examined closely.

"It's not the Futsu-no-Mitama… but it is more than a suitable substitute", replied Nanashi, who stared at the shiny medium. "Yes… the Bao Lei sword…".

As far away as he was, he was not out of Ryu's earshot. And he knew this kid was serious about something or another. If only he knew what…

* * *

Iacta: End of Chapter Eight. By the way, Nanashi means "No Name". Just letting you know.

On another note, tomorrow is Ren's 24th birthday. So good on ya!

Let's have a party!

Until Next Time! ~Iacta Murmur~


	9. All Goes Well

Dude, I barely own this fanfic, let alone Shaman King.

Iacta: Well I'm back in school. Which is not good for writing fanfics, but I'll cope. A bit a warning that starting in late February/early March, I will be extremely busy with an annual theater project until the End of April, and won't be updating a whole lot during that time.

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Nine: All Goes Well

They had landed a half an hour ago, and Hana was now sitting in Ren's living room. It was filled with furniture. Well obviously, but Hana wasn't very well-informed of the styles of interior decorating. All he figured is that he was sitting on a soft couch, the color of which matched his amber eyes, if not a tad darker.

"I'm telling you, it's eleven kilometers to the north west", remarked Ren, who was returning with the Munzers after trying to pinpoint the location Ryu. The boy sitting in the lounge chair across from him snickered. Hana's eyebrow twitched, looking directly at the baby.

"Golem says it's thirteen kilometers to the north east", replied Redseb casually, hopping on the couch next to Hana.

"I'll get a map for you then"

"Golem has the most advanced GPS yet"

"Good for Golem, I've lived in China a lot longer than it has"

Redseb sighed, folding his arms back behind his head. His sister sat across from them, on the chair that was previously occupied by the latest Tao. Hana raised an eyebrow, _Where'd he go?_

The couch and chair faced away from the big window, which was tinted goldenrod. There was a large flat screen television in front of them, hung up on a wooden wall, which curved higher into a staircase.

"Heh, it's atleast a 42 inch", said Redseb, who scanned the room for a remote. What was currently on was a News Station covering something mundane things like shark attack statistics. He knew Hana wouldn't be interested in that, and frankly he found the news depressing usually.

"Hey Seyram, do you see the remote over there?", he asked, ducking underneath the edge to peek under the couch. Seyram glanced around her general vicinity, but the remote wasn't there either.

"It's not over here, Redseb-nii", she replied, turning her body to the right to get a better view of the television. Hana felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned quickly around to see a silver spike duck behind the back of the couch. Hana stood up, at a total height of about three feet and nine inches.

He peered over the edge of couch and saw the very same silver spike of hair slip under the couch. _This kid has a lot of maneuverability with a couch, who teh funk?_

Of course, Men slid under the couch just as Redseb lifted his head, just barely missing seeing the baby by about a second. But then, Redseb had a thought.

"Wait a moment…", he muttered, opening his travelling bag, which was lying on the table between the couch and the chair. Hana was intrigued so he peered in the bag instead of tracking down Men.

Aside from several general objects, there was a stack of leaves. Instantly Hana knew what Redseb-nii was going to do. Redseb charged his furyoku into the leaves, "Now, find the remote".

The half-dozen or so of the shikigami immediately ducked below the table and under the couch. After a moment, they arose from behind the couch, carrying Men who held the remote. The baby floated nearly 4 feet off the floor and landed in Redseb's arms.

Redseb grabbed the remote from the baby, who grinned as if they had just passed some sort of test. He slowly crawled off Redseb and on to the floor, where he stood with support from the table.

Redseb then turned it to something more interesting. It would be a bit before Ren came back down with a map or two. They'd wait it out with some TV, although he couldn't help but feel like this was a little too casual for the reason they were here. He put that aside though.

* * *

"How long do you think he will take to find the map?", asked the child, who sat in a fold-up chair inside a large tent. In his hands he held the Bao Lei sword, getting used to the feel of it. It was much different than the butcher knife he had used as his previous medium.

A man swirled around in a sleek black office chair, "The Tao family archives contain over a thousand maps, I'd say it'll be awhile". The kid nodded, tossing the handle of the blade from one hand to the other.

"That's good, Alan. Switch to visual on our little flower", the kid replied, seeming to be asking more than demanding. Alan pressed a button the side of a control setup. On the monitor showed a living room from the perspective of a certain six-year old shaman.

"Vaughn, are we sure this is the right kid?", asked Alan, who was having too much fun with the remote control on the camera's position on the headphones. Vaughn nodded.

"There is no question. The book even goes as far as to mention him by name", said Vaughn.

A buzz came in on Vaughn's own set of headphones. He clicked a button on the right cuff. "Yes?". "_I'm going to feed the prisoner, that okay with you?_". "Yes, and please, give him something decent, he is merely a by-stander by my reckoning". "_Alright_".

He pressed the same button again. It had been nearly three days since he and the Kairo captured the man and brought him to China. The man had been restricted to a movement area of about a yard and a half in diameter. The seal in place was an occult technique.

Another buzz. He pressed the button once more. "_Mr. Vaughn. You have a conference call with Ms. Oyamada in ten minutes._".

"Thank you, Cissila", he replied, pressing the button once again to close the call. He placed the Bao Lei sword on his belt.

"Alan, open up Skype™ please", Vaughn asked, removing his cloak, revealing a white three-piece suit. He hated dressing like this, but it was the only way to make this convincing. The Oyamada Co. and Coulton Ind. Were rivals in the same field of business. If this worked, he could finally have his vengeance before the Tree was endangered.

Mannoko Oyamada was a huge part of their company since she was a little girl, now she would be thirteen, just a four years younger than himself. "Alan, you better change too", he instructed the man beside him to do. The man walked outside of the tent to get his own suit on.

If all went well, he could have vengeance and the Tree would remain safe…

* * *

Iacta: Well, that all for chapter nine, the first chapter of 2010. Expect chapter 10 between Thursday and Sunday. Have fun!


	10. Infamous Kairo

If Shaman King you seek, look no further than your local bookstore.

Iacta: Well Chapter 10. It's been a little over a month since Chapter 1. Hope you all have had enough to chew on. It's been a busy week for me. Friday was a snow-day and I enjoyed the crap out of it. I have been watching a lot of movies lately. And more to come.

I have to thank an awesome app for the Iphone, called "Pandora Radio", it helps me get through pretty much everything by streaming music from all over the world. I listen to it while I write chapters and when I read other fanfics. It is Free, and anybody with an Iphone or Ipod touch should get it.

I also got these new shoes, because the sandals I were year round got ripped up in an accident and they don't sell sandals this time of year. That's right, I wear sandals year round. But I did that before I started reading Shaman King, lol. I miss the sandals already…

Anyway, to the story!

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Ten: Infamous Kairo

"So your saying, that this will eliminate Coulton Industries as a major competitor?", the teen girl asked, straightening her blond hair with a fancy looking brush. Vaughn didn't like this girl, acting so superior.

"That is correct, and your hands won't even get dirty", said the strong voice of Alan, who stood nearly four heads above Vaughn. This had to work, the Kairo needed the resources if something was to go wrong. There were too many loose ends in this plan of his.

"Hm… well okay then. You have a deal, V.", she replied, with a grin. The transmission ended there, and Vaughn sighed and practically ripped off the suit he had been wearing. He turned to Alan, "You know the checklist?".

Alan nodded, pulling up something on the computer screen. "Check it off".

He did so, leaving a couple of boxes left unchecked. The next one read "Relocate Base". Vaughn secured his robe's drawstrings and shouted to the encampment, "Ready the Boats! We're done here!". The other cultists started loading supplies onto six boats.

These boats were designed for short-distance oceanic travel. They would do to get them back to Japan. After all, the rest of the Kairo got here that way. Only he and Alan had abducted Ryu from the airport.

"Alan, you know what to do.", Vaughn stated before climbing aboard a vessel. Alan nodded, as a transparent scorpion appeared behind him. "You and your girtablilu are ready I presume?".

[Girtablilu are from Akkadian Mythos. They were scorpion men that guard Kurnugi the land of darkness. My knowledge is not entirely accurate but it should do for a fanfic lol.

Another interesting note, Girtablilu also guard the gates of Mashu, mountains belonging to Shamash]

"Yes, Undheti and I are prepared to intercept this man's rescue party". Alan stood, with his cloak covering all but his stern face. Vaughn smiled, and climbed onto the deck of the boat.

"Do not kill them, any of them. And do not harm the flower, without a spirit he is defenseless", Vaughn added motioning two other cultists on deck to start the engines. They did so, and Vaughn continued, "Remember, you are only to hold them off until I signal you".

Alan nodded, and looked back to Ryu and Tokageroh, who were still in the binding circles. "When the signal occurs, release those two and perform the translocation ritual".

Alan nodded for a final time, and Vaughn gave the signal to head out to sea. Alan waited until the boats were beyond his line of sight before walking back to the prisoners.

* * *

Ren had found the map, and to his own shock the Golem was correct. Redseb had joked about how Ren was trying to stall them, but the distance was not far either way.

The golem landed silently, in an area that looked caught between a forest and a prairie. The three of them had just barely gotten out of the Golem before they heard a shout.

Alan had planted a speaker off the side of the cliff, to lure them away from the Golem. And now that they were running farther from it, he could only wait for them to set off the trap.

"Redseb-nii", Seyram muttered as they ran in the direction of the scream, Hana a bit behind as his legs were less than half as long. Redseb turned to face his sister, slowing down to a light jog.

"Hm?", he gestured, looking behind to make sure Hana was keeping up.

"That didn't sound like Ryu's scream"

"Yeah… I didn't think so either"

"Should we go back?"

"No Need", said a strong voice that echoed through the speaker. The siblings looked behind them, to a man who had grabbed Hana by the collar.

"Now, if you want your friend ba -", was all Alan could say before Hana kicked his face. This caused him to drop Hana to the ground.

"You deserved that, creep. And what's with the robe anyway?", exclaimed Hana. Redseb nearly preformed a face palm, didn't Yoh teach him not to judge others yet. Alan spat on the ground, and grinned at the boy in front of him.

"It seems you are not completely defenseless are you?", he said before a rope shot out at Hana, from under his sleeve. The rope wrapped around Hana, and secured itself. "Wha?", Hana shouted.

"Thank you, Undheti", he said respectfully to the spirit, who had returned to standing next to Alan. Redseb shouted across the distance of about ten yards.

"Yeah, excuse me?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you tie up my little brother there?"

"So he wouldn't get in the way"

"Of what?"

"Our fight"

"Why would we fight you again?"

"Because I have your friend… and now your brother too"

Redseb didn't look convinced, he sighed. "May I have my brother and Ryu back please?". Alan's stern face nearly broke out in a laugh when he heard that. "What? No! You'll have to fight me for them!".

Redseb laughed, "I had to see if we could skip fighting".

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, I've just learned that fighting isn't the answer"

"Well to be honest, the Kairo do not like to fight either"

Redseb and Seyram faces went pale. This is why that robe looked so familiar. The Kairo! The cultists that tried to use Hana as a sacrifice when he was a baby!

[Referring to a possible prequel fanfic]

"So, what are the Kairo up to these days?", asked Redseb, getting serious. He had seen what the Kairo had done years ago.

_[Flashback in Italics]

* * *

_

_5 AM train to Chicago, Illinois- Sunrise- 2001_

_ Yoh sits in a compartment of the train, he hasn't slept all night. Two things are on his mind, his son, Hana who was taken by a cult called the Kairo. And of the demon that they spoke of, that his son's soul would be sacrificed to summon._

_ Sleeping with his head against his shoulder was his adoptive brother, Redseb. The only one who made it this far with him. The others were coming later, he and Redseb had made the 5 AM train to Chicago. On a mission to rescue Hana, no matter what._

_ Redseb awoke with the latest a bumps on the train tracks. "Yoh-nii, are we there yet?", he said sleeply, with the predictable yawn following. Yoh looked down at the boy and smiled, "Not quite"._

_ "Oh…", Redseb replied, looking out the window at the dark sky, the sun would start to slowly elevate soon. "Hey Redseb", Yoh said calmly. Redseb looked up to his brother's face, sitting up as opposed to leaning on him. _

"_Yeah, nii-chan?"_

"_I need to ask you something"_

"_Okay"_

"_After all this is over… Anna and I are leaving"_

"_You mean like?"_

"_Yes, for a while too. Hopefully not too long"_

"_We're all gonna miss you, nii-chan"_

_ Yoh smiled, he liked hearing stuff like that. He felt good knowing he'd be missed, even though he'd much rather actually be there. He patted Redseb's messy hair, just as he would Hana's before too long._

_ "But, since we're not going to be there… I need you and Seyram to be part of his family"._

"_Heh, we already are, aren't we?", Redseb asked casually, folding his arms behind his head, laying back in the seat._

_ "Of course, I just want you guys to be there for him", Yoh assured Redseb, who let out another yawn. Redseb nodded, looking out the window at the sun, which was slowly breaking the horizon._

"_One day, He'll call you 'nii-chan', and that's what I want you to be to him", Yoh whispered into Redseb's ear. The boy blushed a bit, and smiled. Yoh held out his hand, "Can you do that?", he asked as sincerely as he had ever sounded._

_ Redseb returned the smile and shook Yoh's hand. "Yes. I'll be there for Hana". Orange light filled the train within minutes. _

_Yoh joined Redseb in looking to the horizon. Good, because I'm counting on all of you… to be his family… both before and after we return…

* * *

_

Iacta: And that is chapter ten, I'll probably write the prequel, later. But for now, full attention. By the way, this is officially the longest chapter yet, GO ME!!! Until then, Everything will work out.


	11. Questions in the Mist

Say it with me, I… do not… own…Shaman King.

Very Good!

Iacta: LoOk WhO's BaCk? It is I, iactaMurmur, bringing you yet another chapter.

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Eleven: Questions in the Mist

"So what's your name anyway?", Redseb asked, mentally returning to the current situation. The man before him shifted towards Hana, who was tied up on the ground.

"My name is Alan, and I have served the Kairo for the last four years"

"Ah, so you weren't around when the Kairo tried to kill my little brother"

"I have heard of it"

* * *

[Just a little info on Alan here:

Name: Alan Rolland

Male

Age: 30

Ethnicity: Caucasian, Moderate Hispanic Mix

Nationality: Mexican-US Dual-Citizenship]

* * *

"Okay, Alan, can you tell me what the Kairo want with Hana this time?", Redseb said, looking back and forth between Hana and Alan. Hana was squirming in the ropes, and Seyram whispered into Redseb's ear.

"Redseb-nii…", she said to him. Redseb nodded, this was what she would do whenever she didn't know what exactly she was feeling. They had grown very close as a result, and Redseb always had some kind of answer for her. But now wasn't the time to talk.

"Just go with it for now, Seyram", he said sincerely. She nodded in understanding and looked to Hana who was squirming on the ground.

Hana had the Futsu no Mitama in his travelling bag on his back, but that was completely inaccessible to him right now. And even so, he had no spirit so it was just an antique rock at the moment.

What was Redseb-nii talking about? Kairo? Kill him? He had never heard of these Kairo before. But just then he heard a rapid beep in his headphones. Hana shouted, "What's going on with these things?".

Alan gasped, the signal? Already?

"Kairo Ritual! Translocation!" Alan yelled, placing a hand on Hana, as glowing symbols surrounded the already confused child. Redseb ran at Alan, he knew what was going to happen next. After all, he himself experienced this ritual years ago.

Hana faded into the air, seconds before Redseb could stop it.

"He is fine, he made it… but I am exhausted", Alan muttered into the air, as he collapsed. Redseb sighed, and kneeled down and tried to awaken the man. To no avail, and Redseb shook his head.

Seyram ran up to her brother, "What should we do, nii-chan?". Redseb stood up and looked around the area. "Ryu should be around here somewhere, let's get him first". Seyram nodded, following her brother into the woods, taking one last look at the unconscious man.

* * *

The Translocation Ritual does exactly what it sounds like it does. Hana felt as though the world was spinning from underneath him. He stared around in awe as he flew over land and water. But soon it would come to a stop.

He landed face down in the ground, "Ugh… my stomach". Hana Would've clutched his gut but to his displeasure he was still tied up. He flipped himself over onto his back, staring directly into the bright overcast. He moaned and observed where he was, which was harder than usual since he had to flip over constantly and everything was from the perspective of the ground.

This was forest, a dense forest. This place had a lot more trees than where he just was. He formed a plan in his mind, and smirked. He rolled over the nearest tree, which hurt against several large rocks and with the fact that he was tied pretty tightly.

Once he was pressed against the tree and tried using the tree to get himself on his feet. This failed, but he was able to sit up against it. It failed because he was tied all the way to the ankles.

He grunted and groaned as he attempted to break free of the ropes. Before he knew it, hours had passed. The bright overcast had become much darker. It was dusk and Hana was tired from struggling to no avail.

Hana took this time to wonder what had actually happened. Where was he? Who was that man? What are the Kairo? What was Redseb-nii talking about before?

It ticked him off that he knew nothing about his predicament. His stomach started to growl, and Hana's eyes peered around the area for any sign of food. It had become too dark to see very well.

Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned to look around the tree at the bushes. And the wind picked up. He would've shrugged but he was tied up. He turned back the front of the tree to see a darkened figure before him.

Hana was surprised, "Hey! Can you untie me!?!". The figure stood at a height not much taller than Hana himself, had he been standing. Maybe half a head taller, a little more when the afro was added on. The figure wore a bright cloak which rested upon the shoulders, Hana couldn't make out the color in the dark.

The figure wore black shorts and was barefoot. The figure point a finger at the edge of the rope and ran it down to the bottom. A dim glow followed the finger down and after it glowed it spread apart, as if it had been cut straight down. Hana's eyes widened, this person must be a shaman.

The figure extended a hand to Hana, who took it and was pulled onto his feet. The hand felt soft and young. "Thanks, but how did you do that?", he said to the figure.

"Opacho use furyoku from finger!", the figure replied, smiling in the dark. Hana nearly stumbled over, at the sound of the name. Opacho? The kid his uncle took in years back?

An eleven year old Opacho stood before Hana looked closely at him. Right in his eyes, and suddenly Hana felt a bit uncomfortable, though not as uncomfortable as he was being tied up. "What's your name?".

"Hana"

"Ah, Opacho thinks Hana is a nice name"

"Really?"

She nodded with more enthusiasm than needed, nearly hitting Hana with her hair. She started off into the woods, as Hana stood there. He was about to call to her but she beat him to it. "Opacho thinks Hana should follow her now! It is dark and will rain soon!".

Hana ran back up without hesitation. They walked through and around the woods, there was a fine mist in the air. Aside from being teleported to who-knows-where and being tied off away from his brother and sister and leaving to fight off whatever the man had as a spirit and worrying about what they were talking about and feeling generally confused and a tad angry… it was a beautiful place.

There were big vines to walk over, which is a bigger deal the height of a six year old boy. Branches to duck under, big rocks to go around or over, and mud to avoid whenever possible. It looked like it had just rained not long ago, but Opacho said it would rain again very soon.

"Opacho?", Hana mumbled, as they went around another large rock. Opacho would either walk next to Hana or in front of him, leading him through the woods.

Opacho was leading at the moment, but she backed up to walk beside him. "Hm?".

"Where are we going?"

"Opacho take Hana to Opacho's Den"

"Den?"

"Ya, Hao-sama make Opacho den before he left"

"Oji-san made you a den?"

"Hm? Why Hana call Hao-sama that?"

"Because he is my uncle…"

Opacho chuckled, "That's why Opacho think of Hao-sama when Opacho saw Hana". She hopped over another vine. "Opacho call you Hana-sama now". Hana blushed, and Opacho put an arm his shoulders.

"I mean… if you want I guess… I'd prefer you not…", Hana mumbled, a tad embarrassed someone he had just met had addressed him as such. Opacho nodded and held a branch higher so Hana could walk underneath.

"So how much farther?"

"Opacho thinks the branch is high enough"

"No, I mean until we get to your den"

"Ah, Opacho's den is not far now"

Hana nodded and walked under the branch. "So, you live out here alone then?".

"Opacho live in nature, Hao-sama called it _tranquil_"

"But you live alone?"

"Hao-sama visits Opacho a lot, but otherwise no-one really comes this far into the forest"

"Okay"

From the stories Hana had heard, it sounded like Opacho's vocabulary had improved.

"Opacho saw Yoh-sama twice before here too, he and the yellow-haired girl got lost"

"My parents came here?"

"Mhm-hmn… they were looking for a village and got lost, Opacho found them and took them to Opacho's den, Yoh-sama taught Opacho how to cook fish, fishies taste much better that way"

Hana felt a little sting in knowing a bit more about what his parents were doing while they were gone. He shook his head, they were back now and everything was all better… right?

"Yoh-sama came back next time too, he forgot something"

"What was it?"

"A picture"

"What was in the picture?"

"Opacho can't remember… that was a long time ago"

Hana wondered what it could be, but he decided he would ask him later… if he ever figured out what was going on.

And so Opacho continued to lead Hana through the misty forest… unaware they were being followed…

_The book… I must get the book… or else…_

A tall figure walked… and walked… but soon he would rest…

* * *

Iacta: Well that's chapter eleven. I'm looking forward to writing more Opacho. If anything was left desired from Mentalite it was to tell us what Opacho did after *SPOILER ALERT*

Hao became Shaman King. *END OF SPOILER ALERT LOL*. I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty long in comparison to most of my stuff, probably not the longest tho. Until Next Time! ~IactaMurmur~ EDIT: Actually it is the longest thus far.


	12. Tranquility

This is madness… no… This is an Unofficial Shaman King Story…

Iacta: Hey, Internet People. Guess what? It's the 23rd of January. I turn 16 years old tomorrow. Yay, me! How does this affect you, the reader? Not much, just thought I'd inform you of that.

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Twelve: Tranquility

Hana gasped in amazement, it was a wonderful sight. Opacho's den was more like a tree house than a den, but that wasn't the amazing part. It was built around a thick tree, a spiral stairway made of smooth wood that appeared to grow out from the tree, leading up to a small wooden cabin that was also built around the tree in a big circle.

Along the stairway, small flame-lit lanterns hung from wooden nails that looked a lot like golf tees. Opacho lead Hana up the staircase slowly, as he studied the view of the forest the farther they ascended. So far, Hana was quite amazed. Everything was so… natural.

Not like city buildings, or even small towns where things were made from metal and stone, or wood that used to take the form of trees. Used to, until humans plowed through beautiful forests like the one he was in to build cities of soulless buildings where nature once flourished.

This forced Hana to think, IF Uncle Hao had created the Shaman Kingdom, is this what it would be like? Buildings constructed AROUND nature to limit destruction to an absolute minimum and make good use of whatever had to be destroyed?

Hana concluded the main problem with the way humans do things is that they rush into everything head-on and end up making a ton of mistakes. If they slowed down and put more thought into things, and respected nature, it would be a lot better.

The pair made it to the top of the stairway and entered the cabin, which Hana took notice of the fact there was no door. Inside Opacho's den was a lot of assorted survival supplies, a rack of knives, a table with various things used for water purification, fire starting equipment and other things.

Most surprising to Hana was that the floor wasn't wooden, it was grass. This perplexed him until he realized there was a layer a soil on top of the floor, which was probably a couple of inches below the grass. He assumed Opacho watered the 'floor' regularly.

The walls were wooden with a foot and a half of window space in the middle, which circled the room. The top part was held up by several wooden pillars along the glass-less window space.

The ceiling was made of thin wooden panels that folded open and closed like window blinds. Hana concluded that the grass didn't have a lack of sunlight. On a table were a few photographs in standing frames.

One was a wide one which contained all of Hao's followers. (Yes people, even Damayaji). Hana nearly chuckled, not expecting a group like that to take group photos. Another was a smaller shot of Hao and Opacho, his trademark grin and a hand to his face, sitting on a large rock by a river, and Opacho sitting beside him, staring at the camera with wide eyes.

Opacho held up three fingers at Hana, who looked at her with a confused look on his face. She folded in one finger, leaving two. Another, leaving one. She snapped her fingers and Hana heard slow, soft pattering by the wall.

Water. She was right, it was raining. But anybody could've predicted that. Hana was amazed this girl could get it right down to the second. Then again, she was trained by the Shaman King.

"So, Opacho… How long have you lived out here?", asked Hana, taking in the cool, damp air. Opacho was flipping the ceiling closed, but she turned to the blond boy and replied, "Opacho has lived here since Hao-sama leave".

"Oh yeah"

"What is Hana-kun doing out here in forest?"

"Well… I'm not exactly sure…", he answered, a bit more relaxed since she dropped the –sama. But that made him wonder, that had that man done to get him here? There were so many questions in his six-year old head, and he had no answers.

"Well, Hana-kun can stay here and sleep then. Opacho hasn't had guest in a while", she said beginning to blow out the lanterns. She then laid down on the grass-floor got into a comfortable position.

"Aren't you going to blow out the ones outside?"

"Opacho thinks the rain will do it".

Hana smiled, feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting about that. Maybe it was the lazy side of him saying it, but he was starting to like Opacho.

Now during this situation where he had a million questions going through his head and was going to sleep in an unfamiliar place, he was worried he wouldn't sleep a wink. But it the peaceful and calm den, he drifted into a wonderful sleep.

_Tranquility…

* * *

_

Ryu and the Munzers were inside a nearby cave. The cave was large enough to hold Golem inside it. The unconscious Alan lay to the side. Ryu had already told them everything he found out. Now all they could do is wait for the man to awake, so they could interrogate him.

"Shouldn't we call Anna-san?", asked Ryu. Redseb looked down, in a state of almost shame.

"Ryu… Hana is missing… and you want to call…", he stuttered before gulping. Seyram felt a chill down her spine and asked her brother, "Redseb-nii… What is this feeling?".

"Seyram… that's what we call fear…", Redseb answered, trying not to imagine what Anna would do to them if she found out they had lost her little boy.

Seyram scooted next to Redseb, she did this for support. Redseb put his arm around her and nodded. It wasn't raining where they were, but it was already dark. "Ryu, I'll take first watch if you want…", Redseb offered.

Ryu shook his head, "Nah, I can hold up for a while more". Redseb nodded, leaning back against the cave wall.

Ryu looked outside, as the wind picked up. Wondering what Hana was doing right now…

The next day…

Hana awoke to the sound of his stomach growling. Opening his eyes to the den, as lit by daylight. Opacho was already up, gathering stuff and putting in a cloth satchel. Hana stood up and walked towards her.

"Did Hana-kun sleep well?", she asked, stuffing a small knife into the satchel. Hana scratched his blond head, and nodded with a yawn.

"Hana-kun should get his bag, if he wants to go fishing"

Fishing meant food, and Hana was too hungry to stall their departure. He slung on his backpack and stood at the doorway, which was more of a way since no door was present.

Opacho smiled and tied the satchel to a stick which he carried over her shoulder. Hana followed her out of the den. Descending the stairway, Hana could see it was mid-morning and the forest was shade with patches of light from in-between branches of trees.

They walked for a few minutes, much shorted than Hana initially had thought. They stopped at a clearing which had a good-size lake.

"Hana-kun is going to help Opacho"

"Catch fish?"

"Mhm… Opacho and Hana will catch the biggest fishy in the lake… Gurmu the King Salmon!".

Hana gulped, wondering exactly how big was the biggest fishy in the lake.

* * *

Iacta: Well Chapter 12. This was a very descriptive chapter, and I have fun making all the little details. In case you were wondering, Opacho will play a big role in this story.

And in case I read this tomorrow… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ME!!!


	13. Fish outta Water

I do not own Salmon King… wait D'oh! *facepalm*

Iacta: Well I'm 16 now. I've had my Black Forest Cake, which was incredible. And I'm ready for Chapter 13.

For those of you wondering what my username means, 'Iacta' is part of a Latin phrase, "Alea Iacta Est" meaning, "The Die is Cast". This basically means "The Game is afoot".

Murmur is just a word I made up. That's your trivia of the day, now to the fanfic!

* * *

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Thirteen: Fish outta Water

Hana watched as Opacho emptied her satchel. He had seen people fish on TV and stuff, but he had never gone fishing himself before. He laid back against a large rock, surrounded by pond shrubs.

He breathed in the cool air, and looked into the sky. It was only partly cloudy today. There were mosquitoes out, but they didn't seem to be particularly interested in Hana right now. There was a quick gust of wind and Hana felt a wad of cloth hit his face.

"Opacho! What was that for!?!", he snapped, sitting up. Opacho seemed to take no notice of Hana's tone and replied. "Those clothes are too dark, Opacho found bright clothes in Hana-kun's bag".

Hana looked down at what he was holding, it was his orange jumper shorts, which were indeed brighter than what he was wearing.

"What does it matter how bright my clothes are?", he asked, taking off his T-shirt, which revealed a skinny frame. By the age of 6, his baby fat had dissolved long ago.

"Gurmu won't show up with dark clothes on…", Opacho answered, digging through Hana's bag. "Ooh", she muttered as her hand emerged from the bag, Hana saw a flash of red and jumped off the rock, still shirtless.

He snatched the earthen blade from Opacho, "My family wouldn't be happy with me if anything happened to this", he told her, walking back to the rock.

Opacho made a pouting face jokingly and sat down to wait for the blond boy to get his jumper shorts on. A bird landed on her shoulder, and she pet it gently.

* * *

Cecil struggled to walk through the rushing water of a nearby stream, which happened to be connected to the lake.

_ I sense him… the flower… I can't stop… not without the book…_

He plowed through the current, his entire being soaked. But he would not stop, not without the book.

Then suddenly he heard a garbling noise behind him, without stopping he turned his head to see nothing but rushing water. When his head turned forward again, he saw a flash of grey scales and was suddenly knocked off-balance.

The rushing water now overpowered him and blew him back dozens of yards before he tumbled over the edge of the riverbank and slammed into a tree. Slowly, he got back up and continued walking.

* * *

Hana felt ridiculous, there he was in his orange jumper shorts, standing on a lonely rock in the middle of the lake, while Opacho sat on a larger, flatter and much more comfortable rock to the side.

Was this part of fishing? He never saw anybody do this on TV…

"Opacho! How long is this supposed to take!?!", he shouted across the water. Opacho held her hand to her ear, implying she had not understood what he said.

He shouted again, this time even louder, but the girl made the same gesture. This time for sure he thought, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Opacho shook her head and shrugged. Hana frowned and clenched his fists, that's ridiculous. There was barely any wind and they were only about sixty feet or so apart, how could she not hear him?

"Opacho! Why the fuck am I standing out on this stupid rock!!!!!" he screamed, then blushed, remembering the time he had cussed in front of Tamao… needless to say, it didn't end well. He still cringed at the possibility she could hear him from out here in the middle of nowhere.

Opacho yelled something back at him, but he couldn't make it out. "What!?!", he shouted back, but she didn't seem to hear him either.

Now Opacho was doing some weird dance, he spun around in a circle and then held her hands up and made a bunch mean faces and gnashed her teeth, then pointed at him again.

Hana couldn't believe this! Here he was in the middle of a damn lake, helping her catch some stupid fish and she was over there mocking him! He was about to jump into the water and swim back to shore, but before he knew it he was already in the water.

The cold water smashed against him and engulfed the space behind his back. He turned around, with some difficulty to see a giant dark grey fish. Now keep in mind that this fish, to a full-grown adult would just be a big fish.

But to a little six-year old boy, this was a REALLY big fish. Who else could it be, but Gurmu?

Gurmu charged Hana head on, knocking him further underwater. Hana swung at the creature, but in the water his punch was laughably slower than on land. He felt a push against his back and fell deeper.

He realized that Gurmu has pushed off of him with his tail. A cheap move, Hana thought as he tried to swim back to the surface.

Suddenly Gurmu circled around and came back at Hana, and when Hana saw the teeth… wait teeth!?!?! Salmon didn't have teeth! Opacho, you idiot!

Hana remembered the Futsu no Mitama in his pocket, he couldn't make an oversoul without a spirit but he could still stab Gurmu's eyes out. But to his horror, his hand made contact with an empty pocket.

Gurmu bashed Hana, causing him to emerge on the surface and slam hard against the rock that he had previously been standing on. Taking in a quick breath of air, he clutched the rock behind him and closed his eyes. It couldn't end here! His parents just came home! Nii-chan and Nee-chan were over again! He would've traded the last few weeks for most of his life! He refused to let that end because some fish wanted his breakfast…

Turning to his side, he felt pressure against his leg. He reached down and felt it, D'oh! The Futsu no Mitama was in his other pocket! He clutched it and thrust it in front of him, and like a gnat to the buzzer, Gurmu rushed right into a puncture wound.

The fish screamed (underwater, mind you) in agony as blood spilled into the water, Hana felt the rock slip, as it was already an unstable pile of rocks build up from the lakebed. The rock pushed both him and Gurmu down.

They hit the bottom of the lake and the rock pinned them down. He gasped in pain as the air in him was being forced out by the pressure of the rock. This was it, huh? Out of the frying pan and into the fire?

Here he was, drowning at the bottom of a lake with a bleeding fish, pinned down by a stupid rock. Was this it? His last sight being nothing but a liquid grave? His last smell being that of blood from an injured fish? His last feeling being the mud of the lakebed and hard surface of a rock and the slimy scales of a fish?

As his consciousness began to falter, he saw a boy above him. He didn't recognize this boy. He was slightly older than him, had pitch black hair that seemed to stand still underwater. He was wearing a black robe and was crying.

Crying? Underwater? Hana didn't have time to ponder about the realism of that. As everything faded to black.

* * *

"I'll be back later, I'm going into the country for the day", said Tobias Coulton, stepping into a company-owned car with his assistant Ethan.

Tobias looked out the window as Ethan started the engines. If his hunch was right, he would find what he came to Japan for in the first place.

"Directions, sir?", asked Ethan as they drove off. Tobias looked away from the window and nodded, "Of course…", he began.

* * *

Vaughn smiled as he looked upon the finishing touches of the new Kairo mountainside base. Sure, it had to have to Oyamada logo on it for safety, but he didn't care. Mannoko shook his hand, "Make sure to hold up your end, V".

She walked into a helicopter and the engines roared, Vaughn took little notice, thoughts of his sweet vengeance filled his mind. At this moment, he cared about little else. His ink black hair blew wildly as the helicopter took off.

* * *

Hana was soaking wet, and unconscious, his blond hair hung from his scalp, dripping water all over the forest floor. He was being carried by a very tall man, who was very happy. He had the boy… and soon he would have the book.

His heavy, wet footsteps meshed and mashed the leaves on the ground into a thick greenish brown paste-like substance. Making it hard for a small African girl to keep on his trail, as the wind blew even harder as the afternoon continued.

Opacho stopped at the sight of a bright red object on the ground, "Yoh-sama's sword… Hana-kun must have dropped it", she muttered to herself, picking it up and running along the path the man left for her.

* * *

As Yoh left the store with two large grocery bags, he noticed a large group of black-cloaked people making their way through the city streets. His face full of worry, he thought to himself;

_Hao, what are you thinking_?

Well, that's Chapter 13. Things are starting to build up now. This may be a record for longest chapter. Expect an update soon! :)


	14. The Flower and the Fruit

Quote of the Day

"Humanity is a Virus..."

-Agent Smith, The Matrix

I do not own Gnik Namahs. Nor do I own Shaman King.

Iacta: Well, I'm writing this on Google Docs. I'm really diggin' it so far, but I would like the ability to load a background image to set a mood in my mind while writing but whatever.

Auto-save every about 20 seconds is an amazing feature. But you can go check it all out if you want.

I've been neglecting this fanfic for about 2 1/2 weeks. I've got a oneshot up, titled "Black Ice", check it out! I'm also planning two more fanfics in addition to this one. So look forward to that.

Also in this chapter we will meet a very important character, that's right. The mentalite orange himself. I've named him Hoshika, which means "Star Fruit". And like Hana, is usually a girl's name. Some stats? Sure.

Hoshika

Nature Spirit (Seirei-Class)

Reiyoku Value: About 37,500 at this point

And while I'm at it. I'll do one for Nanashi as near the end of the fanfic, he will be a big part.

Nanashi

Demon (Created by Vaughn as a baby)

Reiyoku Value: 29,000 in Docile Form. 63,000 at Full Power, (When Vaughn is enraged)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Flower and the Fruit

Redseb gritted his teeth, this was not going well. He didn't expect the Kairo member to awaken with full strength. He should've seen it coming thought, the guy had like a 36 hour nap. Undket was proving to more of a challenge then originally expected.

He had already engaged his oversoul. He held dual katana which were tinted a dark shade of green, and glowing paler shade of the aforementioned color. He had formed the oversoul with exactly twenty-four leaf sprites, twelve in each katana. He called it 'Sabers of Yoh", in honor of his nii-chan. He showed it to Yoh when he came home, naturally he was embarrassed at how must impact he had on Redseb.

The medium were two real katana, which he hated carrying around so he stored them in the safest place he knew of. (Golem). He had a bond with the blades, as he himself forged them (with the help of certain spirits) during his training with Yohmei.

Alan formed his own oversoul, which involved wrapping Undket around his body. The scorpion spirit swung his tail sideways at Redseb, who ducked underneath, but the tail stopped, rose, and slammed down upon Redseb like a hammer. Redseb used both katana to block the attack.

Redseb was on the ground, and his sister and Ryu were off the the side. "Why don't we use Golem to rid this guy off our case?", asked Tokageroh, who stood next to Ryu. Seyram shook her head, "We could, but we don't know how far Hana is, Golem might not have enough furyoku to fly there".

Seyram muttered something in Hebrew and suddenly two large spirits appeared before her. These spirits were none other than Imari and Shigaraki, the former spirits of Mikihisa, who left them to the use of his family. With both of them, Seyram could form a powerful armor oversoul. Imari formed on the right side of her body, patterns of red and white. Shigaraki formed on the left side of her body, patterns of black and gold. It fit perfectly around her like an actual suit of armor.

Not bothering to explain to an awe-struck Ryu, she rushed forward towards the tail of Undket, and roundhouse kicked it off of Redseb. Alan's arm became claws of Undket and swung at Seyram, who parried with the front of her arm. She attempted to punch the man, but he caught her punch. Redseb got up on his feet again and spun around his sister to slash at Alan.

It made contact, but didn't do as much damage as Redseb had hoped. Alan recovered quickly and his tail swooped down on the siblings who jumped out of the way. Alan groaned and charged his furyoku, to which he probably didn't even know what it was called, as he was not a true shaman.

Suddenly, he sprouted two more tails, and swung them both at the ground where the Munzers were. Redseb knocked the tail away with his katana and ran at Alan, who grabbed Redseb's wrists with his claw. Seyram grabbed the tail with both arms and pulled with all her strength.

Alan released Redseb from his grip in pain, Redseb prepared the stab the man, but was knocked back by a force unknown to him. After seeing the glowing circles he had not seen in many years he moaned, "Reinforcements... ".

Correct he was, as three cloaked men stepped out of the portal. This translocation ritual gave them an advantage. The Kairo members shot bolts of furyoku at the siblings who responded accordingly.

* * *

Yoh sighed, he couldn't stop Anna from doing what Hao asked him not to do. Once she knew the Kairo were involved, she sent Matilda and Amidamaru to the Munzer's current location. He hoped this wouldn't be a mistake, as they would arrive there soon.

Yohmei was off preforming his readings with Tamao. Yoh had asked them what they saw in Hana's near future, and was waiting in anxiety. He knew that if Hao said not to interfere, he meant it. It was a twin thing, he didn't get it either. To pass the time, he was playing a game with an old friend who came down for the opening from Hokkaido. Though being late, Yoh appreciated his company.

"Your move, Yoh-kun", said Horohoro, who had finished long ago but let Yoh have his moment. "Oh right, sorry", replied Yoh, placing a black stone on another point on the grid. [That's right. They are playing Go. Though I still don't completely understand it, I really like this game].

Horohoro made a move in return, commenting, "Your a little off today". Yoh nodded, blushing a bit, taking another move. "I'm not going to lie, I am worried". Horohoro chuckled, as he was thinking of a good counter-move, "That doesn't happen often, it must be serious".

Yoh nodded, as a cool breeze flowed into the room from an open window. "He's a crafty kid, I'm sure he can handle it", Horohoro said kindly as he placed a white stone on the board. Yoh nodded, "Yeah, but that's not what I'm concerned about".

Horohoro took a drink of... some sort of fizzy fruit drink... Yoh couldn't identify it. Deciding not to ask, he placed a black stone, and looked out the window again. He did that alot.

* * *

_I have the boy... must wait for him... to awaken..._  
_  
_

_ Cecil keep walking through the rain, carrying an unconscious Hana over his shoulder. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, and slowly Hana awoke. "Huh?", he muttered, but he really woke up when Cecil clutched him by the neck.  
_

_ "... Give... me the book!", he managed to say, but it came off as something between a painful scream and an angry yell. Hana struggled and tried to kick the man's arm. But to no avail. The shock was straining Hana's little mind, as far as he knew, he had drowned.  
_

_ "What... are you talking... about?", Hana said between rapid breaths. Cecil didn't like being mocked, he slammed Hana into the muddy ground. Hana coughed up some blood, which got washed away in the rain. Despite that bit of blood loss, he was not too badly damaged. But Cecil was out to change that.  
_

_ He picked Hana back up and threw him against a tree, to which he slammed against hard. No blood this time, but his back felt like hell. "... I need that... book!", he screamed, kicking Hana when he was down. Hana felt completely defenseless, like he could not even scratch this foe, who was taller than even Ryu and more brutal than Tamao, in terms of technique. Not that he ever physically fought Tamao, just a comparison.  
_

_ Hana kicked the man's shin as hard as he possibly could in his condition. Cecil cracked his neck both ways, as if he had not even felt it. Hana cowered, "What... are you!?!".  
_

_ Cecil grabbed Hana once more and began to choke. Hana ran over every cuss word he had ever learned in his mind at that moment, having escaped death just to die here. What book was he talking about?  
_

_ "Oversoul! Mama!", shouted a familiar voice, that got louder as it came closer. Suddenly a demented sheep had just tackled Cecil down to the ground, forcing him to drop Hana. Cecil shouted in agony, and it hurt Hana's ears as it reached decibels way higher and more intense than anything he had ever heard in his life. _

_ Opacho barely noticed as she rammed into the man once more. "You! You hurt Hana-kun! Opacho make you go far away!". Cecil had just gotten back on his feet when Opacho charged at him, with the power of hundred rams.  
_

Cecil coughed up some black fluid, to which Hana cringed. Cecil went flying, no seriously, he flew back into the sky, and faded out of sight. Hana twitched, knowing now the power that Opacho had. The preteen girl ran to Hana and laid him against the tree gently.

"Hana-kun is okay?"

"Egh... Mostly..."

"Opacho sent the mean man away"

"I know... ergh... it was impressive"

"Oh! Opacho almost forgot! Found this in mud!"

Opacho handed Hana the futsu no mitama, which he took and placed in his pocket. "Thanks, Opacho". Hana grinned awkwardly, he had a black eye from an injury he couldn't remember. Opacho held out her hands which started to glow a soft hue of green. "Opacho heal Hana-kun...".

"Thank you... Opacho...", Hana replied, feeling slightly better by the moment. Suddenly he felt something fall on his head. He was staring at an orange, but this orange had a face! "Gah! Your face has seen better days!".

Completely distracted from the fact that an orange was talking to him, "Hey! I was just in a fight here!". The orange laughed, "You call that a fight? That was a beating". Hana clenched his fists, and the orange apologized. "So... your a talking orange?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

The car stopped in the clearing, it had long since gone off-road. Tobias and his assistant stepped out and walked towards a stone circle which stood at a staggering sixteen feet tall and was placed in the side of a cliff. In front of the circle were a dozen cloaked figures.

"What are you all doing here!?!", shouted Tobias angrily, waving his arms in frustration. Ethan backed away slowly in fear. The figures moved out of the way to reveal a kid about nine years old in the same black cloak. Under hateful eyes, the kid spoke, "Revenge...".

* * *

Iacta: Well there ya go! I realize that this fic has become close to a borderline AU. That is fine, that's up for debate once it is finished. Please review and enjoy. :)


	15. Fumon Tonkou

Shaman King. Not owned by me. Get it? Got it. Good.

Iacta: It is time for Chapter 15. We're about... maybe a third of the way through the story after this chapter. Maybe. Not totally sure.

Hana Asakura: All His Own

Chapter Fifteen: Fumon Tonkou

The boat arrived on the coast, and Macchi and Amidamaru had came to help the Munzers with the situation. With his twin katana, Redseb preformed Hyoi Gattai with Amidamaru, granting him greatly improved his skills with them. A cultist swung at Redseb, who ducked and sliced the legs, then kicked the face. Both attempts were successful and the man grunted in pain. Another cultist snuck up on him, and Redseb's eye twitched to the back. Before the man could attack, Redseb had already tripped him and stabbed his chest. Redseb immediately wondered if that had killed him, but shook his head. They weren't going to spare him if they got the chance, so should he?

Alan was worried, he was losing his so-called help, and knew he couldn't hold them all off by himself. He pierced the ground with a tail and waited for the right moment to strike. But Seyram wasn't going to give him the chance without a fight, so she delivered a punch to his face, which never made it because he blocked with his arm. She withdrew her arm and swung around for a kick. This kick was blocked by the other arm, which grabbed her ankle and swung her over his shoulder, allowing her to crash on the ground behind him. A tail came around his side and shot right at her, while she was just getting back up.

To Alan's shock, the tail broke when it made contact with the armor oversoul. Shigaraki and Imari seem to over-power Undket. This wasn't good for him, he grunted allowed his previously hidden tail to resurface. As luck would have it, he caught Redseb right above him, and he wrapped the tail around the teen and lifted him off the ground. Redseb shouted to his sister for help, to which she would have, if not for Alan's kick getting her off guard, knocking her down again. She jumped to her feet and held her hands out together in front of Alan, who sensed what was coming, so he jumped back to prepare.

As he anticipated, a beam of furyoku shot out of Seyram's hands. It was colored red with a white outlining hue, but Alan didn't have time to notice, he quickly jumped out of the way of the blast. But what he had not expected was to turn back to see that the teen girl only had half her armor, the Shigaraki half. Before Alan could connect the dots, a large figure pinned him to the ground. Growling and scratching at his back, he groaned. He was down. Seyram had sent Imari along with the beam, to sneak attack him.

The tail that held Redseb captive suddenly dissolved, and he fell about seven or eight feet to the ground. He landed softly, and walked over to the man underneath Imari. "So... Alan, was it? Are you ready to talk now?". Alan closed his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth, and then hesitantly nodded. Redseb grinned, hopefully now they could find Hana.

* * *

Hana now walked along a meadow with Opacho and the orange spirit that fell on top of him, Hoshika. The tall grass blow wildly in the high wind, which seemed to switch directions often enough to puzzle the trio. "Where are we going?", complained Hoshika, looking at the sun which was about to be covered by a cloud. Hana shrugged, "I don't know...". If Hoshika had eyebrows, they would be twitching. "So you have no plan to do anything?".

"Not really..."

"But you are lost..."

"Yeah"

"And are far away from home"

"That's kinda covered under 'lost' "

"Whatever, and you just had your ass kicked by someone who know nothing about"

"I'm six years old, that guy was a behemoth compared to me"

"But you are a shaman! He wasn't!".

This made Hana stop in place, his eyes widened, "That guy... wasn't a shaman?". Hoshika shook his head. Opacho turned around and looked Hana straight in the eye, "Hana-kun didn't know that?". Hana shook his head, feeling awkward with Opacho staring him down with her big eyes. "No, I didn't... I don't even know how you guys know that". Opacho sighed, and replied "Fumon Tonkou, the detection and movement of furyoku".

Hana scratched his head, it sounded familiar but... "So... you can do it?", Opacho laughed, and Hana frowned, and yelled, "Don't laugh at me!!". Opacho stopped, not wanting to anger her friend any more. "Opacho must teach Hana-kun now!", she stated clearly. Hana didn't know how to react to this. But he knew Opacho was strong, so he trusted she would know.

* * *

Tobias was now chained to a stone wall. He didn't know why. But this kid kept staring at him angrily. Again, a mystery to him.

"You came here in search of the Shinsei Tree"

"Wha? How did you?"

"I've known for a long time, the tree's seemingly boundless energy is something a big shot corporate head would want his hands on"

"Yeah? So what? What does this have to do with you?"

Vaughn stood up and clench both of his fists tightly, "Everything!", he shouted, punching the man in the gut, to which blood was spilled out of Tobias' mouth. "How dare you leave me...", Vaughn said, punching the man again. More blood. "How dare you try and manipulate the tree...", he yelled, another punch.

Tobias didn't have a clue what this insane kid was talking about. Leave him? He had never met this boy. Vaughn screamed at the top of his lungs this time, "HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!".

"I DON'T!!!", Tobias managed to shout with blood in his mouth.

"LIAR!! Who forgets their own son!!!"

Tobias froze, son? What the hell, "Kid... listen to me... I don't have a son...", but Vaughn was done listening to what he considered lies. He left the chamber and slammed the iron door behind him. Tobias spat the rest of the blood out of his mouth, he didn't have a son... did he?

* * *

"But the strangest part of this is... that we saw two of Hana", stated Tamao, reporting to Yoh what she and Yohmei had foreseen. Yoh looked puzzled trying to discern the meaning. "One was like we know him, and the other was... demonic and twisted...". Yoh tried to imagine his son looking demonic and twisted, but he couldn't, he didn't want to see him like that. He tried again, no luck.

"Tamao... what were the two doing?", he asked sitting farther back into the chair. Tamao looked down, and sighed, then continued, "The two were at eachother's throats... and they were arguing...". Yoh actually stuttered in his reply, "A-about w-wh-what?". Tamao shut her eyes, as if not wanting to go on. But he regained herself and said it anyway, "It was hard to hear, but they were arguing about you and Anna-san". Yoh closed his eyes and groaned, now he was worried.

_Hao... you better have this under control..._ Yoh thought.

* * *

"I want the ten of you to bring our flower to the gateway... so that we may see the tree with our own eyes", Vaughn ordered, sitting in a comfy looking chair. The ten cloaked men bowed, to which Vaughn stood up and returned the gesture before they left to complete their assignment. As soon as they left, he burst into tears. Behind him was a blue figure with black eyes, who comforted him. Nanashi gave his master and creator a warm embrace, and whispered kind words into Vaughn's ears.

Nanashi was a demon created by one desire... and that desire was about to come to pass.

* * *

Iacta: A bit of a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. A lot of skipping makes what I write seem so short. But as the story goes, I need it. Besides after it's finished, I'll edit it together into larger chapters. That'll be interesting. But first I gotta finish the story! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
